


fireflowers

by starrymomo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Nagamas 2019, Other, siblings bonding, tiny aqua and her life in hoshido
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrymomo/pseuds/starrymomo
Summary: Azura just arrived to Hoshido. Everything is different. Everything is scary. Going ahead through it all, though, gave her something she could never dreamed of.(2019 Nagamas present!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	fireflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!! This is my gift for kumeko (on tumblr!). I hope you like it! Really loved writing about these sweet kids, even though their ages are just. a mess. I just truly bs'ted with that because every canon thing made it more confusing.
> 
> I hope I didn't go to far with this ToT I feel it's more melancholic and Azura-centric, but I do hope there is enough of the royal siblings helping Azura!! 
> 
> Again, happy holidays~

Azura was afraid. She hid in her room, trying to not think of what would be of her. Sould these people hurt her? It didn't seem so, but even so, it was scary. 

She spoke little hoshidan. Just some words, and gibberish. They spoke little nohrian, better than her hoshidan, but not enough to have a full conversation. They were kind, though. The older brother had given her a small book with some useful words. The older sister had given her some sweets, as to show Azura they meant no harm.

They door opened. A meek sound of startle came from the corner Azura was, and the person who entered the room laughed, a soft and kind laugh. Azura looked at the person: it was those kids mom. Mikoto, that's how she was called. The queen, and a really kind woman, she was fluent in nohrian and, as so, could easily communicate with Azura. She was thankful for that.

\- _Azura, dear, why don't we go take a walk? You can't stay here all day._ \- the kind voice was reassuring, and made Azura feel safe. Still, she couldn't trust them all that much.

But was that true? Hoshido was so different. She had been there for at least three weeks, and the royal sublings had been nothing but kind and welcoming. Azura remembered Nohr. How many of her so called siblings had tried to kill her? That seemed unfanthomable here, in Hoshido.

\- Azura?

Azura got out of her little world. She looked at the queen before her. Maybe, just maybe, she could trust her a bit. Just a teeny tiny bit, enough to let her take her out of the room.

\- Mh… Okay… I'll… go… - her voice was soft and low, fear and shyness being awfully obvious.

Mikoto smiled, and approached Azura. Once close to her, she extended her hand, her kind and warm smile still drawn on her face. Azura looked at the hand, and then at Mikoto.

In the end, she took that hand. And that simple gesture changed her whole world, forever.

After that day, Azura started to take incursions through the castle. Queen Mikoto had ordered everyone to be kind to her, and let her roam about, and now that she was braver, she wanted to see the castle.

It was really different from Nohr. Of course it would be, though. But Azura found every bit of those differences interesting, from the different doors to the different corridors, it was incredible. And that made her get out more, to take in all those differences.

She still was wary of the royal siblings, though. They were four: 

The older brother, Ryoma. A kind and strong boy, he trained constantly, and always did his best for his siblings. And that included Azura, which made her feel weird. Did he really think of her as his sister?

Then there was the older sister: Hinoka. She was a hot headed girl, who spent most of the time training, sometimes even more than Ryoma. She was very hyper, and loved to talk with Azura, even if she only got a few words of what Hinoka said.

After her, came Takumi, the younger brother. He was younger than Azura, she guessed also younger than the kidnapped Corrin… he was wary of her, and openly showed that. Even so, he never tried to harm her.

Finally, there was Sakura, the youngest sibling of the four. She was small, and often was seen being carried by Ryoma, Hinoka or Queen Mikoto. She was very cheerful, even if timid and meek most of the time, but of course, she was very much still a baby. Azura found her endearing, and loved to play with her.

Azura was in the middle of it all: she was older than Takumi, but younger than Hinoka, and it left her in a weird position. Did that poor kid, that Garon had taken away, feel the same in Nohr's castle? She hoped so, because even if they never met and probably never would, that made her feel connected to that innocent kid that was caught in that poisonous web of war.

Probably that was what made Azura so wary of the siblings. She knew they missed that other kid, Corrin. They were their real sibling. So how could they accept Azura? It made no sense.

So she threw herself into exploring, learning and trying new things. But always alone.

Her days went mostly like that, exploring and learning. One day, though, Ryoma went to her room. Azura was surprised, and didn't know how to act. Should she call him Prince Ryoma? Just Ryoma? Or maybe he expected her to call him "brother"!?

So she kept silent. Ryoma looked at her, trying very hard to think something. Azura frowned.

\- _Azura, would you like to come to the festival with_ … uh… how was that? _"we"_? - he said, not sure of his words, talking to himself to remember the words his mother told him.

\- _us_.

\- Huh?

\- It is _"us"_! And, uhm, yeah! I will, uhm… - she took out the book Ryoma had gifted her when she first came to Hoshido. She searched through it, knitted brows and a serious expression. But when she found the word, her face lighted up. - GO! I will GO with you! Yes! Hehe!

Ryoma smiled, he had never seen Azura so happy. He had never seen Azura try so hard to communicate, nor trying to actually speak instead of hiding. With an smile, Ryoma told her to come with him.

And he held his hand out, like Mikoto had done that day. And in that moment, she felt that finally, she was trult wanted. Truly loved.

And holding Ryoma's hand, they left the room. A room that had been filled with colors and laughter, a room that would never be a prison.

The next hours were spent with Mikoto and Hinoka, and small Sakura, choosing a yukata. Azura wasn't sure how those clothes worked… a mess of very beautiful fabrics that she, in no way, could understand how they were put on nor in what order they were put on.

But that is why Mikoto was there. And with gracefulness and care, she dressed Azura. She had choosen a blue fabric, with intrincate designs, but not too much. 

Azura love it. She had never wore such a nice thing out of her own volition. If she ever was allowed to wear pretty and expensive clothes in Nohr, it was because she needed to do something or someone wanted her to do something. She never liked that.

But here she waz, with a pretty yukata, with Mikoto and Hinoka praising her and telling her how pretty she looked. And she believed them, because she could. Because she knew they meant all those words.

\- Thank… you!!! Thank you!! - and with those words, Azura cried.

Mikoto looked at her, while Hinoka panicked. But then, like the loving mother she was, she hugged both Azura and Hinoka. A whispered I love you, a whispered prayer for a bright future for her daughters.

Because Azura was her daughter, through and through. Blood didn't matter, what mattered was the love they gave each other.

That day Azura was specially talkative, asking what is this and what is that. Ryoma found it fun, how she suddenly opened herself. Hinoka said it was because all of the festival foods. Takumi said it wasn't that special, talking so much, but deep down he was happy for Azura. He hoped Corrin felt as loved.

Dango, mochi, konpeito, taiyaki, takoyaki… Azura tried every food of every stall.

Goldfish scooping, a total failure for Azura, although it was a total win for her siblings. She looked at the small fishes, and looked miserable. 

\- Come on, let me try for you. - said Ryoma, getting ready to scoop one of those fishies.

Hinoka offered herself if he failed, and Takumi wasn't short on time to say he also offered himself.

In the end, Ryoma did get a goldfish, and Azura promised to take care of it forever.

In the yo-yo fishing game, Azura was succeful in getting one. Ryoma too, but all siblings agreed it was to be expected. Takumi and Hinoka, though… they got nothing, no matter how many times they tried.

\- Let me! I will get, the balloon, for you! - Azura jumped out, completly on fire and ready to get those balloons.

Takumi got annoyed, he could do it himself. Hinoka told Azura it was not necessary, she could do it herself. Azura, though, did what she had said, getting the two biggest balloons for Takumi and Hinoka.

Thanking her, they went on to other stalls. Hinoka seemed annoyed, but deep down she was happy. Not because of the balloon, it didn't matter much to her to get it or not. It was because finally, Azura was opening herself. 

Takumi would never accept he was happy, nor would he ever admit he appreciated Azura. But he was. And maybe, in that moment, he realized being a bit kinder with Azura wouldn't hurt anyone.

They went on to play ring toss, winning prizes each of them. They ate some more, they went to more stalls, and they repeated some -Takumi really wanted to catch a balloon himself-.

Not everything was all that nice, though. Azura could feel the looks some people gave her. Vendors, festival goers, staff… She felt, and saw, those looks. The looks that told her she didn't belong there. The looks that told her she was nohrian. That she was not to be trusted.

Something hit her, and she heard Ryoma and Takumi scream something. Mikoto and Hinoka were looking at her forehead, were an small red dot had appeared. It was where the small stone had hit her, a stone some kid had thrown her. 

Yukimura wasn't far, and was able to bring down the conflict, stopping Ryoma and Takumi from entering a fight, and making sure to clearly state Azura was to be treated as part of the royal family. Attacks against her, were to be paid with a high price.

He also made sure to put a patch on the spot where the blue haired girl had been hit, and assured her it was just some bully that wanted to angry someone.

Azura knew it wasn't true. That kid did that because of where she came from, she knew as much. She was happy that Mikoto had given instructions to lie to her, but she wasn't dumb. She knew many people did not want her there.

The rest of the day went on without issue. Yukimura's words had striken a cord in people, making them realize Azura was royalty wether they wanted or not. And Mikoto's ever watching gaze made sure to make it clear she would not forgive so easily anyone who dared hurt her daughter again.

They returned to the castle. Hinoka was excitedly tellingAzura that she was going to see the best part of the festival from the best spot, and Takumi chimed in with some jab about Nohr not having such cool things. Ryoma walked besides his mother, serious and pensive.

\- Well, here we are. - announced Mikoto.

They were in a high place, from where the town could be seen perfectly. The moon shone in the sky, a sky full of stars. Azura had never thought it could be so beautiful.

And then, Hinoka screamed something, and the sky was filled with colors and forms.

\- Heh, fireworks are cool, right? - asked Takumi, sitting besides Azura. - I'm sure you didn't get anything like thus back in that place. - he was making a jab, trying to annoy Azura just a little bit.

\- No… and if we did, I would never see such a thing… - replied Azura, completly fascinated by the lights exploding into the night sky.

Takumi didn't know what to reply. Azura was different from them. Not because she was nohrian. She was different because she was never truly loved. And his family was probably the first one to give her a place to belong.

\- Well, now you can see such a thing, so you better not stop looking, okay?

Azura nodded.

For the very first time, she belonged somewhere. She belonged to that place. She was part of the hoshidan family, through and through, and it didn't matter what some guys said, nor what kids did. She was loved. She was wanted. 

And that was all she could've ever hoped for.


End file.
